


The Road Is Paved

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn learned her lesson, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Is Paved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Wishing

Dawn knew only too well that “be careful what you wish for” was more than just an idle saying. She’d only the best intentions. Everyone was so far apart. How stupid to think that one little wish could make everything better. Well, actually, it had in a way. Buffy had noticed her and Willow and Tara had started talking again...things could have turned out a lot worse, like Cordelia’s wish. At least Dawn hadn’t created an alternate universe!

The demon tapped her foot, glaring with impatience.

This time around Dawn knew exactly what she was doing.


End file.
